Masokiss
Masokiss (born Rhianne Morgan, Coventry) is the bassist of Deathsex Bloodbath, a band she formed with Sadogasm in 1998. She is in her second spell as bass player in Deathsex Bloodbath. Her appearance since 2014 has changed dramatically after she regenerated onstage. Early life Morgan is one of four children. She is of Irish and Danish descent. As a child, she was brought up in Coundon, Coventry and had guitar and piano lessons. She taught herself the bass guitar and drums. Deathsex Bloodbath See also: History of Deathsex Bloodbath Morgan played in a few Coventry bands as guitarist and/or drummer. It was while drumming in Sweet Tooth, an industrial metal band, that she met Benjamin Coupland, who later invited her to form a band. Morgan took the name Masokiss and played all the instruments on their early demos. Believing they should perform live, Masokiss recruited colleague Nicola Popescu to play drums, and friend Caitlin Lambert to play lead guitar, renaming them Nicolas Harlot and Caitred Lambaster (changed to Caitred Alabaster). Masokiss was the main musical driving force behind all early Deathsex Bloodbath recordings, with contributions from Sadogasm and occasionally Caitred. Onstage, she was considered a paragon of cool, exuding hip frost akin to peak Debbie Harry or Nico when juxtaposed with Sadogasm and Caitred's antics. Masokiss left the band after 'Deathsex Bloodbath IV', the band's fourth album. While the reasons for her departure are unclear, Masokiss spent much of her time after leaving the band working on her PhD and researching magic. Fan speculation also considers her difficult relationship with Caitred's replacement Cassie Opiate, while Alabaster's autobiography/novel 'String Theory' suggests that Sadogasm's burgeoning relationship with future ex-wife Patti Schreifels was a factor. Forcefield Morgan played bass in the supergroup Forcefield under her real name; the band were otherwise all-male. The band released two albums, 'Forcefield I' and 'Forcefield II'. By 2010, the band had not released an album or toured since 2008, leaving their status unknown. Their website lists Paz Lenchantin as the current bassist. Rejoining Deathsex Bloodbath Masokiss rejoined Deathsex Bloodbath in 2010, initially at the invitation of Caitred, who had rejoined earlier in the year, and has remained in the band ever since, contributing to 'Golden Showers: The Very Best of Deathsex Bloodbath', 'One Christmas Night' and 'Are You There God? It's Deathsex Bloodbath'. Regeneration In 2014, during an otherwise unremarkable gig at the Robbins' Well, Leamington, Masokiss abruptly died and regenerated, causing a dramatic change in her appearance and bass-playing style. The explanation given onstage, after some investigation, was that the first incarnation of Masokiss succumbed to corporate pressure, presumably from the band's label Corporate Records. Personal life As well as being a key musical force on Deathsex Bloodbath records, Masokiss is also credited with having invented the band's themed gigs, such as the famous Wedding of Deathsex Bloodbath. She is regarded as being the band member with the most knowledge of science, engineering and arcane dark magick, and is credited with having opened the interdimensional portal between our world and the Antiworld. Masokiss does not give interviews as a result of a Daily Mail article which suggested that her father had died as a result of "heartbreak" as a result of Masokiss being trans. In fact, her father had died as a result of a long illness and left Masokiss money to transition in his will. However, Masokiss's relationship with her brothers is believed to be estranged. Little, if anything, is known about Masokiss's romantic relationships. Category:Band members